Super Battle Saga (Series)
Super Battle Saga is an action-packed, adventure, family and friendship, romance, drama, comedy and mystery anime crossover series. It involves the heroes of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, Fairy Tail, Bleach, One Piece, RWBY and Attack on Titan working together in the Naruto universe, battling enemies and uncovering mysteries of the pasts of their worlds that will determine their destinies in the future, and collect six legendary stones that could change everything. Synopsis Main Article: Chapters Main Artice 2: Story Arcs Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *The Chosen Ones **Naruto Uzumaki (Junko Takeuchi) ***Kurama (Tesshō Genda) **Natsu Dragneel / E.N.D. (Tetsuya Kakihara, Mako Sakurai young) ***Happy (Rie Kugimiya) **Ichigo Kurosaki (Masakazu Morita, Yuki Matsuoka young) **Monkey D. Luffy (Mayumi Tanaka) **Ruby Rose (Saori Hayami) ***Zwei (Natsuki Hanae) **Eren Jaeger / Attack Titan (Yūki Kaji) *Hinata Hyuga (Nana Mizuki) **Yuno (Manaka Iwami) ***Mira (Kaede Hondo) *Sasuke Uchiha (Noriaki Sugiyama) *Sakura Haruno (Chie Nakamura) *Kakashi Hatake (Kazuhiko Inoue, Mutsumi Tamura young) Allies Leaf Rangers *Sai (Satoshi Hino) *Team Asuma **Shikamaru Nara (Showtaro Morikubo) **Ino Yamanaka (Ryōka Yuzuki) **Choji Akimichi (Kentarō Itō) *Kiba Inuzuka (Kōsuke Toriumi) **Akamaru (Junko Takeuchi) *Shino Aburame (Shinji Kawada) *Team Guy **Rock Lee (Yōichi Masukawa) **Neji Hyuga (Kōichi Tōchika) **Tenten (Yukari Tamura) *Hotaru Tsuchigumo (Megumi Toyoguchi) **Raksha (Maaya Sakamoto) **Nymeria (Yui Ogura) *Team Natsu **Lucy Heartfilia (Aya Hirano) **Gray Fullbuster (Yūichi Nakamura, Eri Kitamura young) **Erza Scarlet (Sayaka Ōhara) **Wendy Marvell (Satomi Satō) ***Carla (Yui Horie) *Romeo Conbolt (Mariya Ise) *Juvia Lockser (Mai Nakahara) *Gajeel Redfox (Wataru Hatano) **Pantherlily (Hiroki Tōchi) *Levy McGarden (Mariya Ise) *Strauss Siblings **Mirajane Strauss (Ryōko Ono) **Elfman Strauss (Hiroki Yasumoto) **Lisanna Strauss (Harumi Sakurai) *Cana Alberona (Eri Kitamura) *Ichigo's Group **Rukia Kuchiki (Fumiko Orikasa) **Uryu Ishida (Noriaki Sugiyama) **Orihime Inoue (Yuki Matsuoka) **Yasutora Sado (Hiroki Yasumoto) **Renji Abarai (Kentarō Itō) **Isane Kotetsu (Yukana) *Straw Hat Pirates **Roronoa Zoro (Kazuya Nakai, Megumi Urawa young) **Nami (Akemi Okamura) **Usopp (Kappei Yamaguchi) **Sanji (Hiroaki Hirata, Ikue Ōtani young) **Nico Robin (Yuriko Yamaguchi) **Franky (Kazuki Yao) **Brook (Chō) *Team RWBY **Weiss Schnee (Yōko Hikasa) **Blake Belladonna (Yū Shimamura) **Yang Xiao Long (Ami Koshimizu) *Team JNR **Jaune Arc (Hiro Shimono) ***Balto (Masaya Matsukaze) **Nora Valkyrie (Aya Suzaki) **Lie Ren (Sōma Saitō) *Penny Polendina (Megumi Han) *Mikasa Ackerman (Yui Ishikawa) *Armin Arlert (Marina Inoue) *Jean Kirschstein (Kishō Taniyama) *Connie Springer (Hiro Shimono) *Sasha Braus (Yū Kobayashi) Ultimate Alliance *Makarov Dreyar (Shinpachi Tsuji) *Mavis Vermillion (Mamiko Noto) *Kisuke Urahara (Shin-ichiro Miki) *Shanks (Shūichi Ikeda) *Jellal Fernandes (Daisuke Namikawa) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Romi Park) **Rangiku Matsumoto (Kaya Matsutani) *Jimbei (Katsuhisa Hōki) *Qrow Branwen (Hiroaki Hirata, Yoshitsugu Matsuoka young) *Oscar Pine (Rie Kugimiya) **Ozpin (Kazuhiko Inoue) *Levi Ackerman (Hiroshi Kamiya) *Sabertooth **Sting Eucliffe (Takahiro Sakurai) ***Lector (Akiko Yajima) **Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura) ***Frosch (Satomi Kōrogi) **Yukino Aguria (Fuyuka Oura) **Minerva Orlando (Kikuko Inoue) *Laxus Dreyar (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Thunder God Tribe **Freed Justine (Junichi Suwabe) **Bickslow (Yoshihisa Kawahara) **Evergreen (Saori Seto) *Chelia Blendy (Yuka Iguchi) *Lyon Bastia (Yūki Kaji) *Meredy (Saori Gotō) *Kinana (Natsue Sasamoto) *Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki (Shō Hayami) *Kagura Mikazuchi (Saori Hayami) *Yoruichi Shihoin (Satsuki Yukino) *Squad Eleven **Kenpachi Zaraki (Fumihiko Tachiki) **Yachiru Kusajishi (Hisayo Mochizuki) **Ikkaku Madarame (Nobuyuki Hiyama) **Yumichika Ayasegawa (Jun Fukuyama) *Izuru Kira (Takahiro Sakurai) *Squad Five **Shinji Hirako (Masaya Onosaka) **Momo Hinamori (Kumi Sakuma) *Byakuya Kuchiki (Ryōtarō Okiayu) *Sabo (Tōru Furyua) **Koala (Satsuki Yukino) *Nefertari Vivi (Misa Watanabe) **Karoo (Hiroaki Hirata) *Marco (Masakazu Morita) *Bartolomeo (Showtaro Morikubo) *Boa Hancock (Kotono Mitsuishi) *Trafalgar Law (Hiroshi Kamiya) *Sun Wukong (Tomoaki Maeno) *Neptune Vasilias (Yoshiki Nakajima) *Ilia Amitola (Mariya Ise) *James Ironwood (Masaki Terasoma) **Winter Schnee (Ayako Kawasumi) *Glynda Goodwitch (Masumi Asano) *Coco Adel (Shizuka Itō) *Velvet Scarlatina (Megumi Han) *Ghira Belladonna (Masafumi Kimura) *Kali Belladonna (Megumi Toyoguchi) *Hange Zoë (Romi Park) **Moblit Berner (Rintarō Nishi) *Erwin Smith (Daisuke Ono) *Historia Reiss (Shiori Mikami) *Floch Forster (Kenshō Ono *Taichi Yukimura (Kōhei Amasaki) **Zack (Yūsuke Kobayashi) *Emily Spring (Inori Minase) *Kaito Uchiyama (Takuya Satō) *Lance Fey (Taishi Murata) *Ceres Greenwood (Yumi Uchiyama) *Sachi Greenwood (Sumire Morohoshi) *Makoto Han (Ayumu Murase) *Yugo Zweig (Yūichirō Umehara) *Miku Nakano (Miku Itō) Hidden Leaf Village *The Fifth Hokage: Tsunade (Masako Katsuki) **Shizune (Keiko Nemoto) **Tonton (Keiko Nemoto) **Might Guy (Masashi Ebara) *Yamato (Rikiya Koyama) *Kurosaki Family **Isshin Kurosaki (Toshiyuki Morikawa) **Karin Kurosaki (Rie Kugimiya) **Yuzu Kurosaki (Ayumi Sena) **Kon (Mitsuaki Madono) *Taiyang Xiao Long (Kenyū Horiuchi, Junya Enoki young) *Kotetsu Hagane (Tomoyuki Kōno) *Izumo Kamizuki (Tomohiro Tsuboi) *Aoda Yamashiro (Kenjiro Tsuda) *Anko Mitarashi (Takako Honda) *Council of Elders **Homura Mitokado (Yūsaka Yara) **Kouaru Utatane (Junko Midori) *Ino-Shika-Cho **Shikaku Nara (Hiroshi Yanaka) **Inoichi Yamanaka (Daiki Nakamura) **Choza Akimichi (Nobuaki Fukuda) *Iruka Umino (Toshihiko Seki) *Team Ebisu **Ebisu (Nobuo Tobita) **Konohamaru Sarutobi (Ikue Ōtani) **Udon Ise (Tomo Shigematsu) **Moegi Kazamatsuri (Noriko Shitaya) *Hiashi Hyuga (Eizou Tsuda) **Hanabi Hyuga (Kiyomi Asai) *Teuchi (Eisuke Asakura) **Ayame (Masayo Hosono) *Kurenai Yuhi (Rumi Ochiai) Hidden Sand Village *The Fourth Kazekage: Gaara (Akira Ishida) **Shukaku (Hiroshi Iwasaki) *Kankuro (Yasuyuki Kase) *Temari (Romi Park) *Baki (Jouji Nakata) *Matsuri (Maaya Sakamoto) Hidden Cloud Village *The Fourth Raikage: Ay (Hideaki Tezuka) *Killer Bee (Hisao Egawa) **Gyuki (Masaki Aizawa) *Darui (Ryōta Takeuchi) *Cee (Kenji Fukuda) *Team Samui **Samui (Hikari Yono) **Omoi (Kunihiro Kawamoto) **Karui (Yuka Komatsu) *Mabui (Misaki Sekiyama) Hidden Mist Village *The Fifth Mizukage: Mei Termui (Yurika Hino) *Chojuro (Kōki Miyata) *Ao (Tadahisa Saizen) Hidden Stone Village *The Third Tsuchikage: Ohnoki (Tomomichi Nishimura) *Kurotsuchi (Hana Takeda) *Akatsuchi (Kenta Miyake) *Kitsuchi (Masafumi Kimura) Narnia Island *Aslan the Lion (Masane Tsukayama) *Glenstorm the Centaur (Eiji Takemoto) *Asterius the Minotaur (Shūhei Matsuda) *Trumpkin the Dwarf (Atsushi Ono) *Reepicheep the Mouse (Hiroyuki Yoshino) *Akela the Wolf (Hirofumi Nojima) Others *Land of Iron **Mifune (Katsumi Chō) *Land of Waves **Tazuna (Shigeru Ushiyama) **Inari (Shizuka Ishikawa) *Celestial Spirits **Aries (Sayaka Narita) **Taurus (Eiji Sekiguchi) **Gemini (Yukiyo Fujii Gemi, Kanami Satō Mini) **Cancer (Yoshimitsu Shimoyama) **Loke (Daisuke Kishio) **Virgo (Miyuki Sawashiro) **Libra (Saori Gotō) **Scorpio (Daisuke Kishio) **Sagittarius (Masaki Kawanabe) **Capricorn (Takaya Kuroda) **Aquarius (Eri Kitamura) **Pisces (Kanami Satō Mother, Shōhei Kajikawa Son) **Plue (Saori Gotō) **Horologium (Masaki Kawanabe) **Crux (Masafumi Kimura) **Pyxis (N/A) **Lyra (Megumi Nakajima) *Mount Myoboku **Gamamaru (Mitsuo Senda) **Fukasaku (Ikuo Nishikawa) **Shima (Hikari Yono) **Gamabunta (Hiroshi Naka) **Gamaken (Atsushi Ono) **Gamahiro (Takeharu Ōnishi) **Gamakichi (Yōji Ueda) **Gamatatsu (Tomo Shigematsu) *Aoda (Kōsuke Gotō) *Katsuyu (Mamiko Noto) *Previous Hokage **The First Hokage: Hashirama Senju (Takayuki Sugō, Yūki Tai young) **The Second Hokage: Tobirama Senju (Kenyū Horiuchi) **The Third Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi (Hidekatsu Shibata) **The Fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze (Toshiyuki Morikawa, Miyu Irino young) *Kushina Uzumaki (Emi Shinohara) *Tailed Beasts **Matatabi (Ryoko Shiraishi) **Isobu (Shigenori Sōya) **Son Goku (Hiroki Yasumoto) **Kokuo (Mie Sonozaki) **Saiken (Miyu Irino) **Chomei (Kenichi Suzumura) *Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Mitsutaka Tachikawa) *Dragons **Igneel (Hidekatsu Shibata) **Grandeeney (Shōko Tsuda) **Metalicana (Atsushi Imaruoka) **Weisslogia (Hiroki Yasumoto) **Skiadrum (Toshiyuki Morikawa) *Portgas D. Ace (Toshio Furukawa, Daisuke Sakaguchi young) *Zangetsu (Takayuki Sugō) *Summer Rose (Fumiko Orikasa, Mao Ichimichi young) *Phyrra Nikos (Megumi Toyoguchi) *Jinn (Etsuko Kozakura) *Grisha Jaeger (Hiroshi Tsuchida) *Carla Jaeger (Yoshino Takamori) Antagonists *White Order **Ango Shibusawa (Shin-ichiro Miki, Yūki Ono young) **Lao Shibusawa "Vampire" (Takehito Koyasu, Kenji Akabane young) **Julius Shibusawa (Taiten Kusunoki) ***Igor (Bin Shimada) **The Incarnate Beasts ***Hank Gilmore "Werewolf" (Katsuyuki Konishi) ***Teresa Wingfoot "Griffin" (Ayako Kawasumi) ***Kylie Atchison "Siren" (Ayane Sakura) ***Olivia von Messidia "Harpy" (Houko Kuwashima) ***Abi "Hydra" (Hiroyuki Yoshino) ***Sven Davidson "Doppelgänger" (Jun Fukushima) ***William von Earlside "Nidhogg" (Kazuyuki Okitsu) ***Lisa Weezer "Arachne" (Maaya Sakamoto) ***Roy Smithwood "Garm" (Tatsuhisa Suzuki) ***Theo Sherman "Minotaur" (Kengo Kawanishi) ***Liam McCarley "Gargoyle" (Mamoru Miyano) ***Miles Anderson "Centaur" (Tomokazu Sugita) ***Derek Price "Spriggan" (Shinnosuke Tachibana) ***Edgar Ross "Basilisk" (Kenji Nomura) ***Arthur Maxwell "Behemoth" (Kenjiro Tsuda) **Macy Hresvelg (Aoi Yūki) **Mary Hresvelg (Ayana Taketatsu) **Mecha-Naruto (Junko Takeuchi) *Dark Legion **Madara Uchiha (Naoya Uchida, Gō Inoue young) ***Ten-Tails (N/A) **Mard Geer Tartaros (Toshiyuki Morikawa) **Sosuke Aizen (Shō Hayami) **Sakazuki "Akainu" (Fumihiko Tachiki) **Salem (Kikuko Inoue) **Zeke Jaeger / Beast Titan (Takehito Koyasu) **Akatsuki ***Obito Uchiha (Wataru Takagi, Megumi Han young) ***Nagato (Junpei Morita, Kenyū Horiuchi Pain) ***Konan (Atsuko Tanaka) ***Itachi Uchiha (Hideo Ishikawa) ***Kisame Hoshigaki (Shin-ichiro Miki) ***Deidara (Katsuhiko Kawamoto) ***Sasori (Takahiro Sakurai, Yutaka Aoyama Hiruko) ***Hidan (Masaki Terasoma) ***Kakuzu (Takaya Hashi) ***Zetsu (Nobuo Tobita) **Orochimaru (Kujira) ***Kabuto Yakushi (Nobutoshi Canna) ***Manda (Masuo Amada) **Sound Ninja Five ***Kimimaro Kaguya (Toshiyuki Morikawa) ***Sakon and Ukon (Shunsuke Sakuya) ***Jirobo (Kenta Miyake) ***Kidomaru (Susumu Chiba) ***Tayuya (Akeno Watanabe) **Taka ***Suigetsu Hozuki (Takashi Kondō) ***Karin Uzumaki (Toa Yukinari) ***Jugo (Shūhei Sakaguchi) **Former Kage ***Second Tsuchikage (Osamu Mukai) ***Second Mizukage (Hideyuki Umezu) ***Third Raikage (Naoki Tamanoi) ***Fourth Kazekage (Masahiko Tanaka) **Former Jinchuriki ***Yugito Nii (Mie Sonozaki) ***Yagura Karatachi (Miyu Irino) ***Roushi (Shigenori Sōya) ***Han (Hiroki Yasumoto) ***Utakata (Kenichi Suzumura) ***Fuu (Ryoko Shiraishi) **Gold and Silver Brothers ***Ginkaku (Fumiya Yazaki) ***Kinkaku (Takaya Kuroda) **Hanzo (Ikuya Sawaki) **Pakura (Yukari Oribe) **Zabuza Momochi (Ryōtarō Okiayu) ***Haku (Mayumi Asano) **Tartaros ***Nine Demon Gates ****Kyôka (Ai Kayano) ****Silver Fullbuster (Kenjiro Tsuda) ****Seilah (Aki Toyosaki) ****Torafuzar (Masaki Terasoma) ****Tempester (Takahiro Mizushima) ****Jackal (Takuma Terashima) ****Ezel (Hiroshi Tsuchida) ****Keyes (Jouji Nakata) ****Franmalth (Yutaka Aoyama) ***Lamy (Momo Asakura) **Jose Porla (Takashi Matsuyama) ***Aria (Katsui Taira) ***Sol (Eiji Sekiguchi) ***Totomaru (Daisuke Endō) **Raven Tail ***Ivan Dreyar (Masaharu Satō) ***Kurohebi (Yoshimitsu Shimoyama) ***Nullpudding (Eiji Miyashita) ***Flare Corona (Shizuka Itō) ***Obra (Yoshimitsu Shimoyama) **Oración Seis ***Brain/Zero (Tetsu Inada) ****Klodoa (Yutaka Aoyama) ***Midnight (Kōki Uchiyama) ***Cobra (Atsushi Imaruoka) ***Racer (Junji Majima) ***Angel (Fuyuka Oura) ***Hoteye (Kazuya Ichijō) **Future Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura) ***Motherglare (Yoshimitsu Shimoyama) **Rustyrose (Kazuma Horie) **Kain Hikaru (Ryo Sugisaki) **Erigor (Kōichi Tōchika) **Gin Ichimaru (Kōji Yusa) **Kaname Tosen (Toshiyuki Morikawa) **Espada ***Cero Espada Yammy Riyalgo (Kenji Nomura) ***Primera Espada Coyote Starrk (Rikiya Koyama) ****Lilynette Gingerback (Kiyomi Asai) ***Segunda Espada Barragan Louisenbairn (Shōzō Iizuka) ***Tercera Espada Tier Harribel (Megumi Ogata) ***Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer (Daisuke Namikawa) ***Quinto Espada Nnoitora Gilga (Nobutoshi Canna) ***Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Junichi Suwabe) ***Séptima Espada Zommari Leroux (Taiten Kusunoki) ***Octava Espada Szayelaporro Grantz (Kōsuke Toriumi) ***Noveno Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie (Ryūzaburō Ōtomo Skull, Mayumi Yamaguchi Skull, Toshihiko Seki Kaien) **Kugo Ginjo (Hiroki Tōchi) **Marines ***Admiral Borsalino "Kizaru" (Unshō Ishizuka 2017-2018, Ryōtarō Okiayu 2018-present) ***Admiral Issho "Fujitora" (Ikuya Sawaki) ***Vice Admiral Smoker (Mahito Ōba) ***Captain Tashigi (Junko Noda) **Kuzan "Aokiji" (Takehito Koyasu) **Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (Akio Ōtsuka) **Former Seven Warlords of the Sea ***Donquixote Doflamingo (Hideyuki Tanaka) ***Crocodile (Ryūzaburō Ōtomo) ***Gecko Moriah (Katsuhisa Hōki) **Rob Lucci (Tomokazu Seki) **Bartholomew Kuma (Hideyuki Hori) **Hordy Jones (Jouji Nakata) **Caribou (Masaki Terasoma) **Buggy (Shigeru Chiba) ***Galdino "Mr. 3" (Nobuyuki Hiyama) **Caesar Clown (Ryūsei Nakao) **Wapol (Bin Shimada) **Salem's Faction ***Cinder Fall (Yūko Kaida) ***Dr. Arthur Watts (Tōru Ōkawa) ***Tyrian Callows (Yoku Shioya) ***Hazel Rainart (Akio Ōtsuka) **Cinder's Faction ***Roman Torchwick (Shin-ichiro Miki) ***Neo Politan (Konomi Fujimura) ***Mercury Black (Hikaru Midorikawa) ***Emerald Sustrai (Marina Inoue) **White Fang ***Adam Taurus (Yūichi Nakamura) **Branwen Tribe ***Raven Branwen (Megumi Hayashibara, Rina Satō young) ***Vernal (Ai Kayano) **Warriors ***Reiner Braun / Armored Titan (Yoshimasa Hosoya) ***Bertholdt Hoover / Colossal Titan (Tomohisa Hashizume) ***Annie Leonhart / Female Titan (Yū Shimamura) **Kenny Ackerman (Kazuhiro Yamaji) *Kaguya Otsutsuki (Mami Koyama) *Zeref Dragneel (Akira Ishida) *Acnologia (Kōsuke Toriumi) *Nine Astrals **Ifrit (Nobuo Tobita) **Shiva (Sayaka Kinoshita) **Ramuh (Shō Hayami) **Titan (Kei'chirō Matsuda) **Odin (Hidekatsu Shibata) **Fenrir (Keiji Fujiwara) **Leviathan (Urara Takano) **Alexander (N/A) **Bahamut (Toshio Furukawa) Flashback Characters *Bell-mère (Noriko Hidaka) *Dot Pyxis (Masahiko Tanaka) *Fugaku Uchiha (Kenji Hamada) *Future Lucy Heartfilia (Aya Hirano) *God of Darkness (Hideyuki Tanaka) *Gol D. Roger (Masane Tsukayama) *Hannes (Kenjiro Tsuda) *Jaguar D. Saul (Takeshi Kusao) *Jiemma (Eiji Miyashita) *Jude Heartfilia (Banjō Ginga) *Kaya (Mariko Kouda) *Kaien Shiba (Toshihiko Seki) *Kureha (Masako Nozawa) *Kuina (Machiko Toyoshima) *Layla Heartfilia (Aya Hirano) *Macao Conbolt (Masaki Kawanabe) *Masaki Kurosaki (Sayaka Ōhara) *Mikoto Uchiha (Emi Sagara) *Monkey D. Dragon (Hidekatsu Shibata) *Monkey D. Garp (Hiroshi Naka) *Nile Dok (Anri Katsu) *Nojiko (Wakana Yamazaki) *Precht Gaebolg (Yutaka Aoyama, Yoshihisa Kawahara young) *Rin Nohara (Haruhi Nanao) *Ryuken Ishida (Ken Narita) *Shisui Uchiha (Hidenobu Kiuchi) *Tessai Tsukabishi (Kiyoyuki Yanada) *Tom (Yasuo Muramatsu) *Ultear Milkovich (Miyuki Sawashiro) *Ur Milkovich (Miyuki Sawashiro) *Warrod Sequen (Tesshō Genda, Hiroshi Shirokuma young) *Whitebeard / Edward Newgate (Ryūzaburō Ōtomo) *Ymir (Saki Fujita) *Yuri Dreyar (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Zeff (Ben Hiura) *Zera (Kana Hanazawa) Locations Ninja World Land of Fire Hidden Leaf Village * Land of Wind Hidden Sand Village * Land of Lightning Hidden Cloud Village * Land of Water Hidden Mist Village * Land of Earth Hidden Stone Village * Julius' Battle Worlds Fairy Tail *Magnolia Town One Piece *Grand Line **Paradise ***Marineford **New World ***Dressrosa Bleach *Karakura Town *Soul Society RWBY *Remnant Attack on Titan *Shinganshina District *Trost District Terminology Jutsu (Skills/Techniques)): The mystical arts a ninja will utilise in battle. To use a technique, the ninja will need to use their chakra. To perform a technique, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered. *'Ninjutsu': **'Nature Transformation': *'Taijutsu': *'Genjutsu': *'Senjutsu': *'Dōjutsu': **'Byakugan': **'Rinnegan': **'Sharingan': *'Kekkei Genkai': Chakra: The most common concept in the Ninja World, which is essential to even the most basic technique. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of eight specific tenketsu known as the Eight Gates, which limit the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time. Hand Seals: Used to perform many ninjutsu, genjutsu, and other secret arts other than taijutsu. Invented by Indra Otsutsuki, they are designed to aid people in properly summoning and moulding chakra necessary to perform a technique. There are different sequences of hand seals for every technique, requiring memorization. Magic: The physical embodiment of the spirit, and the main form of combat utilized by Mages. To utilize Magic, a Mage must use Magic Power in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Ethernano (the magical particles inside every living being; organic and inorganic). Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Ethernano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mages' body and, after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal. However, recent studies have identified another, unused, part of a Mage's Magic container that contains a large amount of dormant power: the Second Origin. If a Mage somehow manages to unlock their Second Origin, they will then receive an enormous boost in Magic Power, or they can wait until the right moment to unleash the Magic Power of their Second Origin in order to gain an advantage in the battle. *'Caster Magic': Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. *'Holder Magic': Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power, though there are some exceptions such as Edolas Items that are powered by Lacrima. *'Ancient Spell': Ancient Spell as its name implies, is Magic from ancient times. It includes all forms of Lost Magic, Nirvana, Memory-Make as well as all of the Black Arts. **'Lost Magic': A type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users. However, users of such Magic still exist, though the Magic itself is believed to be extremely rare. Magic Items: Objects with magical properties. Can be used by Mages and regular people. *'Everyday Objects': Magical Items are items that have practical applications in everyday life. *'Weapons': Magic Items that are used in battle or for defense by the user. *'Armors': Magic Items that are worn by the user. These usually have magical properties that give the user some type of advantage in battle. Devil Fruit: Mystical fruits found in the One Piece world that can give the eater a variety of abilities depending on the fruit. There are three known types: *'Paramecia': The most common of the three, they give the user various superhuman abilities and/or traits. Other Paramecia can alter features of the body, such as stretching one's own limbs, or the people, objects, and environment around them. Finally, there are users that generate substances, such as poison. *'Logia': Normally the rarest of the three, Logias allow the user to transform into an element or even into a materialization of a abstract concept, such as darkness. This can render them intangible to physical attacks as well as be able to absorb said incoming attacks. Logia users also gain abilities that relate to their element. *'Zoan': This type allows the user to transform into an animal and acquire every trait associated with that animal. The users can also transform into human-animal hybrid forms or a twin-beast hybrid. Additionally there is a subtype of Zoan much rarer than even Logias, the Mythical Zoan. Haki: A mysterious power found in every living being in the One Piece world, while not too different from the normal senses, most are not able to tap into this ability. Currently, most Haki users are limited to two types of Haki with a select few being capable of the 3rd Haki type, Conqueror's. *'Conqueror's Haki': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Dangai (Parsing World): Also known as the Precipice World, is the dimension between Soul Society and the Human World, separated from space and time. Garganta (Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity"): is how Arrancar and Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. Hakuda (White Hits): is a close-combat style of fighting, in which one is unarmed and uses only one's body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. Captain Soi Fon of Squad Two excels in this style. High-speed Taijutsu (Body Skill) attacks are used to overwhelm the opponent. Physical strength and skill is determined by this class. It seems to be a combination of several martial arts. Hirenkyaku (Flying Screen Step): is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. Essentially, it is the Quincy equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Arrancar's Sonído. Hoho (Step Method): is a defensive style of fighting which relates to footwork, it is one of the four basic combat skills of the Shinigami. Hohō is an important skill for most Shinigami, which incorporates speed and agility. The skill level of Hohō can be enhanced and improved through concentration, training, and mastery of it. *'Shunpo' (Flash Steps): is a movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point which determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of Shunpo can move; users of little skill in the technique or those who have not used it for an extended period of time would obviously be out of practice, causing them to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded in a shorter amount of time. Kido (Demon/Spirit Way): is a form of Shinigami combat based on advanced spells. These spells are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: Hado for direct attacks, and Bakudo for battle support. It is one of the techniques in the Zankensoki, the group of Shinigami primary combat skills. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell may be diminished. Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure): is the physical force/pressure that a person’s Reiryoku creates when released. Most Shinigami, Arrancar and Quincy can manipulate the release of their Reiatsu. *'Reikaku': (Spiritual Sense) or "Reiatsu Chikaku" (Spiritual Pressure Perception): The senses by which one feels and pick up on Reiatsu. Every person that has Reiatsu subconsciously uses both their sense of vision and their Reikaku at the same time in order to see. When concentrating in the midst of battle, Reikaku takes over an overwhelming amount of perception. In other words, the subconscious begins to stop seeing with “eyes”. Reiraku (Spirit Coils): are the visualization of Reiryoku into ribbons, which spiritually aware beings can follow. Reiryoku (Spiritual Power): is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. It is used by Shinigami and other spiritual beings to provide power for their various abilities. Reishi (Spirit Particles): is the main component material of Souls and all spiritual matter. Sonído (Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): is a high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar. It is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Quincy's Hirenkyaku, which are roughly equal in terms of speed. Zanjutsu (Swordsmanship): is the fighting style for the Zanpakutō (i.e. sword fighting) and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. It is shameful for a Shinigami to not master at least this technique. It is the specialty of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad Eleven. Zapakuto (Soul-Cutter Sword): The main weapon of the Shinigami, the Arrancar, and the Visored. It is a katana which reflects aspects the user's soul and personality. A Zanpakuto has a symbiotic connection with its owner, its spiritual embodiment possessing similar traits to its owner and evolving to reflect its Shinigami's power. By learning the name of the sword's spirit, and through training, Shinigami can unlock more powerful transformations of their Zanpakuto. The first transformation, known as a Shikai (Initial Release) which acts like a binding contract between a Shinigami and the sword, changes the Zanpakuto's appearance to so the owner can facilitate its special abilities to its fullest. The second transformation, known as Bankai (Final Release), is an ability normally seen in Shinigami captains that requires ten years minimum to master. Once achieved, the Shinigami can unlock the full potential of their Zanpakuto, increasing their own power several times over. Though rare, it is not impossible for two people to manifest the same Zanpakuto and spirit. This is considered the ultimate taboo of the Gotei 13 and the individuals who manifest the spirit are forced to fight to the death to determine the Zanpakuto's true master. For Arrancars, Resurrección (Spanish for "Resurrection", Japanese for "Returning Blade") returns the essence of an Arrancar's offensive Hollow abilities to their humanoid bodies. Dust: Dust is used as an energy propellant in the world of RWBY. It is also used to power weapons and machinery, such as Weiss' Myrtenaster, though Dust can still be used without the aid of weapons or machines. Dust is a natural resource, sometimes called "Nature's Wrath" according to the opening narration. It is available in different colors and states, such as crystal and powder, the only difference between the crystal and powder forms of Dust is a significant decrease in potency for the crystal form. Dust functions in a manner similar to a combination of batteries, fuel, and personal energy. Dust is sold in shops, such as From Dust Till Dawn. It is shown to have natural explosive power. During the store robbery, Roman threw a crystal at Ruby's feet and shot it, causing a powerful explosion. The powdered form appears to be more volatile, since a simple sneeze from Ruby resulted in the detonation of a Dust cloud. We have yet to see the everyday use of Dust, but it has been mentioned that Dust is very much related to weaponry in RWBY. It can be easily speculated as electricity or a similar type of fuel (assumed to run vehicles such as the Airships for example). *'Types of Dust': Dust is noted to come in several different attributes and colors. Weiss in Episode 2 identified three types of Dust: Fire, Water, and Lightning. Red dust appears to be fire, Cyan as ice, and White as pure kinetic force. Faunus: Faunus are a humanoid race that are similar to the Humans except for the fact that they share certain traits with animals. Some, such as Blake Belladonna and Velvet Scarlatina, have been shown to have animal ears, in these cases those of a cat or a rabbit; others have been shown to have horns protruding from their heads. Faunus with animal ears also appear to have a set of Human ears, as do those with horns. Some Faunus, such as Sun Wukong, may have prehensile tails. In addition, they may also share more subtle physical similarities to animals, such as Blake's eyes, which are amber in color and tilted upwards at the corners (two common characteristics of cat eyes). It has also been stated that most Faunus have remarkable night vision, a trait that they use to great effect in combat. Faunus are usually treated like animals or second-class citizens by some Humans, seem to suffer from racism and discrimination, are shown still trying to gain equality. Aura: Aura is an ability that all those with a soul can use, at least with enough practice. Because Aura is the manifestation of the soul, it can appear very differently depending on who is using it. For example, the color of Aura is different from person to person. Also, a person with a strong Aura may radiate bright colors when using it. It is mentioned that anything with a soul has an Aura, but Humans and Faunus seem to be the only beings able to weaponize it for their own protection. Skilled users of Aura can create their own barriers or even increase their own abilities in some way. Weapons and armor can also act as a conduit for Aura, allowing for an even wider range of offensive and defensive capabilities. It has been shown that Aura strength degrades with continual use. This limits the applications of Aura in combat as, with time or heavy use, a person's Aura will decay to the point where they are left weakened or even incapacitated. It can be compared to Ki or Chi in other media. Aura is a necessary energy source for all Hunters/Huntresses, being their most powerful ally in battle. Aura, as demonstrated by various characters, has the ability to do the following: *'Heightened Perception': Aura seems to be able to sharpen one's senses, or allow one to detect danger, as mentioned by Pyrrha. *'Defense': Demonstrated by Ren in the forest, and explained by Pyrrha. Aura is mainly used for defensive purposes. Ren used his to block the fangs of a King Taijitu that was attacking him. *'Offense': Demonstrated by Ren in the forest, as he sends a shock wave of force propelling a fang through the snake's head, causing it to explode. Additionally, Pyrrha has stated that all tools and equipment are conduits for a person's Aura. *'Aura': One's Aura can be used to 'unlock' the Aura of someone else; as shown by Pyrrha, who unlocks Jaune's Aura. Doing this appears to take a toll on the user however. *'Healing': It also seems that those with a strong enough Aura can heal minor wounds. Jaune used this directly on a small cut after having his Aura unlocked. However, it appears that the healing is automatic, and not caused at will. It also seems to wear off after engaging in combat, as Jaune's injuries returned post-battle with an Ursa. Semblance: Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power, as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. Individuals possess their own unique Semblance that represents an aspect of their character. It is currently unknown if an individual's Semblance is related to their Aura. Those that use Semblance are able to manipulate certain physical phenomena according to the nature of their power. Some individuals, such as Weiss Schnee, are able to use their Semblance to create glyphs that generate some desired effect. Ruby Rose is able to move at incredible speeds, while Pyrrha Nikos can manipulate magnetic forces. Titans: *'Titan Shifters': Omni-Directional Mobility Gear: Elemental Art: *'Fire': One of the 9 Element Arts, is the pyrokinetic ability to to control fire. **'Explosion': **'Heat': *'Water': **'Blood': **'Healing': *'Earth': **'Lava': **'Metal': *'Air': *'Electricity': *'Nature': *'Psionic': *'Light': *'Dark': Soundtrack Openings #??? Endings #??? OSTs #??? Other Media Main Article 1: List of Movies Main Article 2: List of Video Games Main Article 3: List of Crossovers Category:Super Battle Saga Wiki